Sailor Moon Retrieving the Lost
by evilyangelic2
Summary: Serena has woken up after a two year coma following the victory against Chaos.Right away, her life is turned upside down. The main question on her mind; "How do I get Darien away from his fiancee long enough for him to remember?".
1. Nightmare

Hello! So here is the first chapter, praise and constructive criticism both welcome. The end of episode 200 is completely ignored (basically anything that happened after Galaxia was turned good).

Enjoy!

XXX

_Serenity darling, it is time to wake up now._

Serena opened her eyes slowly, squinting from the unwelcomed light. She blinked rapidly, _I must have blacked out for a minute._ But as her eyes readjusted, it became quite obviously clear that she was not anywhere near a battle site. Panic took her over as she realised how bad this was. Where was Galaxia?Breathing hard, she clutched the bed sheets that surrounded her. She tried to remember what had happened. After Chaos had been defeated, and Sailor Galaxia restored to her former self, there had been an intense white light. Serena remembered feeling dizzied by this. She remembered looking to her hand and seeing it covered in blood. Bile rising up within her, Serena examined her hands and then felt for any blood on her head, the spot she had suspected the blood had originated from in the first place. Nothing, all was completely clean. But there was something very wrong. Gone were her trademark 'Meatballs', as they had been so eloquently named. In fact, Serena noticed, her hair barely fell below her shoulders.

Clutching at her hair, Serena darted her eyes around frantically. She realised that she was in a hospital room, thus resulting in a fresh wave of panic. The room was eerily silent safe for the perpetual beeping of several machines which, to Serena's horror, were all connected to her. She stared at the tubes which penetrated her arms and resisted the urge to vomit. _What the hell happened?_

Serena sat up abruptly and began to tear at the tubes, feeling the immediate need to free herself. She had to get out, she needed to get back to the stadium. _My friends, what happened to my friends! _At the thought of her friends, whom had died, she began pulling out the tubes with a renewed vigour. Blood trickled down her arms from where she had roughly yanked out the medical apparatus, but she ignored it. Swinging her legs over the bed, she ran out of the room with the blinding speed that only a superhero could possess.

Serena was bolting down hall after hall, not knowing at all where the exits where, when suddenly an arm darted out from seemingly nowhere and pricked her with a syringe. With a cry of despair Serena collapsed to the ground. The last thing she saw was a pair of achingly familiar ocean blue eyes.

_Amy..._

XXX

Serena was awoken by the sound of hushed chatter. She groaned as she realised that she was most probably back in that dreaded hospital room.

"Oh my God, she's waking up guys!"

_Mina!_ Serena's eyes snapped open and she was met with a sight she never thought she would see again. Her Inner Sailor Scouts all sat around her bed, looking down upon her with tear filled eyes and contrastingly overjoyed smiles. Serena instantly mimicked their expression, "You were dead."

Reye chuckled, "You can't get rid of us for too long, you should know that by now."

Serena's smile grew even wider, "But, I don't understand. How?"

Amy, whom Serena had not realised until now, was wearing scrubs and busying herself with reattaching the IV to Serena's arm, "We'll get to that in a minute. First, Serena , you need to understand that you've just awakened from a coma."

Serena faltered, "A coma?"

Lita nodded, "It's been a long two years."

Serena felt as if the ground was being ripped from underneath her, "Two years?", she panted.

Serena's heart rate monitor started to beep, signalling a dangerous increase. "Amy, do something!", Mina cried.

Amy put her hands on either side or Serena's shoulders, "Serena, listen to me.", she got the frantic blonde to look her in the eyes, "We have very important things to discuss with you. Things you're not going to want to hear. Things I really shouldn't be telling you in your condition, but I believe you have the right and the need to know. Please Serena, you need to be strong and hear us out calmly. Remember, we're here for you.". Serena nodded, her eyes still very wide. Amy went on, "Now, you asked us how we've been brought back.". Serena nodded again.

"We're not too sure about that. We sort of just _woke up_, as if from a nightmare. ", Mina started, looking down to her hands, in which she was nervously tearing a pamphlet to pieces.

"We rushed around searching for you, and when we did..", Lita closed her eyes at the memory. It still plagued the young brunette's dreams.

Reye took over, "It was bad Serena. You were barely breathing and you wouldn't wake up. There were cuts and bruises lining your entire body."

"Worst of all, you had suffered a blow to the head and were bleeding profusely, most probably the cause of the coma.", Amy stepped in.

Serena remembered the blood, right before she had passed out. She knew her friends were speaking the truth, yet it all felt so surreal to her, as if they were speaking of someone else completely. It all seemed so wrong and out of place in her life. How could she have been in a _coma_ for two years? Surely she had not been injured to such an extent; she was a Sailor Scout for heaven's sake! What ever happened to enhanced healing? She looked around the room, the familiar faces of Amy, Reye, Lita and Mina looked back at her. Serena realised that they were trying to gage her reaction. She gave a small smile, hoping to relieve them somewhat. It worked. She could hear the exhaling of held breaths all through the room. Serena then frowned as she realised that something was missing. Someone, rather.

"Girls...where's Darien?", she asked them. They _had_ called him, hadn't they?

The girls all seemed to avert their gazes from her, Reye cleared her throat, "There's something else you need to know Serena."

Serena swallowed hard, deducing by her friends' reactions that there was even worse news to come, "What is it?"

"Darien..doesn't remember. He doesn't remember anything about the Moon Kingdom, the Sailor Scouts, any of the battles we've fought side by side. He just doesn't _remember_.", Reye explained.

Serena felt a new wave of tears spring to her eyes, but fought to keep them from falling. It would be fine, she assured herself, Darien had lost his memory before. She would get him back.

Guessing what her dear friend was thinking, Mina shook her head, " Its much worse Serena. You see, very shortly after the final battle with Galaxia, we started receiving continuous transmissions from Rini in the 30th century. Apparently her mother had instructed her to start keeping contact with us as she suspected that something was very wrong. Neo Queen Serenity had been experiencing memory loss, as if entire chapters of her life were being dimmed until they just went out completely. Logically, we suspected that this was due to the coma. Portions of Serenity's past weren't happening to you."

Serena frowned, trying to understand, "All right, but what does this have to do with Darien."

Amy sat down on the edge of Serena's bed and put her hand over Serena's, "Rini's letters stopped coming. At the exact same time, about a year and a half ago, Darien started dating someone. We couldn't be sure, but we thought that maybe...just maybe the future we knew of had not come to pass. It was a horrifying thought and we quickly brushed it aside, but Serena...", Amy clammed up, not being able to be the one to deliver the final blow.

"Darien is engaged.", Lita finished.

XXX

Serena hadn't slept a wink in the 36 hours that had passed since the revelation of Darien's engagement. Her first instinct had been to rush out of bed and find him. To beg until he remembered her, remembered _them_. But Amy had softly pushed her back onto the bed, insisting that she was in no condition to get up.

That meant that Serena had been tossing and turning ever since, her mind on overdrive thinking of everything Darien would be _doing_ with his fiancée. Serena wished she could hate the woman, but of course, Serena had never truly been able to hate anyone.

The hardest part, Serena decided, was that it would be so easy to go see Darien. According to the chatter Serena had heard from the nurses, Darien was actually working at the very hospital Serena was cooped up in. She had been a bit miffed at Amy, who had been working as part time help thanks to her mother's connections, for not telling her. But, the girl had most probably been trying to stop her from doing something stupid. Something that Serena so desperately wanted to do.

Serena was currently sitting in her hospital bed, listlessly fiddling with her transformation broach. The moonlight filtered in through the half opened blinds and bounced off the empty crevice inside the powerful accessory. According to Luna, the Silver Crystal had merged with her after the last battle.

"_When we found you, your broach had skidded about ten feet away", the small feline explained, "When I opened it, I was horrified to find that the Silver Crystal was not contained within as it always had been."_

"_I scanned your body using the Mercury computer, and discovered that the power of the crystal was still fully preserved inside of you. I just wish I could explain it.", Amy had said, shaking her head wondrously._

Serena wasn't exactly sure of how she felt about it. Regardless of the couple of years Serena had spent wielding the crystal, they relatively knew little about it. It was _inside_ of her now, the situation was almost scary, definitely unnerving.

She set the broach down and looked up towards the moon. For obvious reasons, the moon had always been a source of comfort for her. Unfortunately, the luminous mass of rock could do little to appease its princess's this time around. A tear escaped from her one of her azure eyes and trickled down her pale cheek.

"And I thought you'd be happy to be awake. Silly me."

Serena gasped, she knew that voice. She knew it so well, in fact, that voice had been the only thing keeping her from giving so many times in the past. She averted her gaze slowly from the moon and towards the door. Sure enough, there stood Darien, lopsided grin and all.

Serena gulped, Amy hadn't wanted _her_ seeking _him_ out. _Guess she never thought about him coming to see me._

"Darien", Serena was surprised by how shaky her voice sounded. She at least had to _try_ and be strong.

Darien creased his brow, obviously concerned by the blonde's unease. He made his way over to her and sat on the edge of her bed, "How are you holding up?"

Serena hated how Darien always seemed to see right through her. She hoped, at the very least, he wouldn't notice how every inch of her exploded in pain at the thought of never kissing him again. "Badly", she managed a small smile.

Darien placed a hand on her knee, "I know it's hard Serena, but you'll get through it."

Serena smiled at his attempt to comfort her, "I've missed out on two years Darien, _two years_. I wake up and suddenly, my friends are in college, my little brother is _dating, _Andrew _owns_ the arcade and you are out of college. I wake up and suddenly, I'm an eighteen year old who's got nearly nothing to show for most of her adolescence."

Darien shook his head and opened his mouth to argue with her, but Serena cut him off. She honestly didn't want to discuss her own predicament right now, "So, look at you. Stethoscope and all.", she commented, flicking the said instrument that hung around his neck.

Darien grinned, "Wow Meatball Head, I'm surprised you can even pronounce that word."

Knowing full well he was teasing, Serena laughed. She soon realised that he was staring at her, "What is it?", she questioned.

Darien sighed, "I just realised that I can't call you Meatball Head anymore."

Serena self-consciously ran a hand through her shortened locks, "Yeah, Amy told me they had to cut most of it off in order to properly fix my head wound."

Darien nodded , "Yeah, I remember.", he cleared his throat, "You know Serena, ever since you were brought here, I've been wondering one thing."

Serena's heart quickened, "What might that be?"

His eyes bore deep into hers, "What happened to you?"

Serena looked away from him, not being able to lie to him if she was looking into his cobalt eyes. She had to lie to him of course, she'd have to lie to everyone, "I don't remember."

He looked sceptical but accepted her answer, "Well I guess some memory loss is to be expected considering the head trauma."

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. A small part of Serena wished he would leave, having him so close was like torture. She had to believe she would get him back one day, but she still had no idea how she was going to go about it. Try as she might to forget it, there _was_ another woman involved.

Serena's melancholic musings were disturbed by a slow exhale on Darien's part. She looked to him questioningly.

"It was awful Serena. I woke up one day, made my way to the arcade like I always did and waited for the lively blonde I always teased to show up. Imagine my surprise when she never did. Imagine my surprise when Andrew told me she was in a coma.", he closed his eyes at the memory, "I came to visit you a couple of days after you were admitted. There were cuts and scrapes lining your entire body, bandages wrapped around your head. It seemed so wrong to see you that way. I know we haven't always been on the best of terms Serena, but I want you to know that I've missed you."

Serena knew tears were flowing down her cheeks, and she honestly didn't care. Without thinking, she threw her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you too", she said, her words muffled by his shirt. Of course he wouldn't understand the true implications of her words. Serena hadn't seen him since he had left for America, nearly three years ago.

"Darien?", a female voice said from the doorway.

Darien broke away from Serena and smiled at the woman. Instantly, Serena knew who this woman was. That smile had once been reserved for her only.

Darien got up from Serena's bed and went to the young woman, ushering her into to room. Begrudgingly found that the woman was very pretty. She had pouty pink lips and long chestnut waves that complemented her cocoa eyes. She was the night to Serena's day.

"Serena, this is Madeleine.", Darien introduced. Serena smiled but knew there was no way the smile would ever reach her eyes. This was the woman who had taken Darien away from her. _Well, technically, Darien doesn't know he was ever mine._ It was such a depressing reality.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I brought you dinner. You always work so hard and forget to feed yourself, I thought I'd help.", Serena's heart plummeted as the couple shared an intimate laugh.

"Sure, we can go eat in my office.", Darien said, starting to lead her out the door, "I'll see you soon Serena.". And with one last look, he was gone.

Serena couldn't believe how her intimate moment with Darien had been interrupted. _Maybe I can learn to hate her after all. _

It wasn't long before Serena was sobbing into her pillow.

XXX

The next day, Serena was discharged from the hospital.

"Watch your step Serena.", Irene Tsukino helped her daughter through the threshold her their home. Ken and Shingo trailed behind, carrying Serena' s things; she had amassed quite a collection of gifts throughout her two year stay at Tokyo General.

Serena couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed. Her mother had been treated her like a porcelain doll ever since she had left the hospital.

The lithe blonde collapsed on her bed, the familiarity of her room providing a small comfort. Serena had felt as if her life had been spiralling out of control and she was thankful that her room was exactly as she had left it. Comic books littered the pink carpet, her "bunny" sheets were tussled about her bed, and her sock drawer was still half opened. Her mother hadn't had the heart to touch anything.

Serena felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she thought of her family. Being a Sailor Scout, serious injury and even fatality had always been a possibility Serena was aware of. Her family, however, had not been privy to the contract. Serena wondered what they must have thought when their daughter had turned up at the hospital, scarred and bloody.

There was a soft tapping at the bedroom door and then Irene stepped through, "I just wanted to know how you were feeling dear."

Serena managed a small smile, "I'm fine mom."

Her mother hesitantly sat down next to her and played with her hair, "You know Serena, we could go to the hairdresser if you'd like, fix up your hair?"

Serena ran a hand through her hair, as she had been doing every time someone mentioned it, "Sure mom, I'd like that.". It was true, she should get it fixed. The doctors, obviously not professional hairdressers, had basically hacked it off. It was uneven, but Serena hadn't given it much thought. Her hair was the least of her problems, but she was touched that her mother had offered to get it fixed. As far as Irene knew, her hair should have been one of her main concerns.

XXX

Serena stared at her reflection as the hairdresser applied the finishing touches to her new hairdo. Her hair had been fashioned into a bob with side swept bangs. It was a startling change, but Serena thought it looked pretty good. Getting up from the chair, her mother paid the hairdresser and led her daughter outside.

"Sweetie, why don't you go to the arcade? I'm sure that friend of yours who works there would love to see you.", Irene suggested sweetly. In truth, she just thought Serena should get back to her old life.

Serena agreed, and realised just how much she wanted to see Andrew. The man had been a huge part of her life, always there throughout the drama to lend a shoulder to cry on or provide advice. Serena chuckled as she remembered the huge crush she had had on the man. She tried to remember how that had been resolved and realised that he never had. It had just so happened that one day it was revealed to her that Darien was her one true love and she had never looked back since. She had never had to until now. Taking in the setting sun around her, she decided to quicken the pace before night settled in.

Serena took a deep breath before crossing through the familiar double doors. To her surprise, and relief, the popular venue was pretty much unchanged. Serena walked right up to the counter and got a waitress' attention, "Hi, I'm looking for Andrew."

The pretty redhead smiled, "Just a minute.", and disappeared in the back room.

True to her word, about a minute later, the waitress came back out, followed by a handsome blond man. His eyes lit up at the sight of her, and Serena couldn't help but feel the slightest bit flustered.

"Serena? I was hoping you'd come by.", he rushed over to her side and engulfed her into a bone crushing hug, "It's so great to see you up and around! You look great!"

Serena laughed as she untangled herself from the man's grasp, "Easy there Drew.". She gave him a once over, "I see you've traded in the smock for a suit."

He smiled, "Well, it was a must, I couldn't be a clerk forever you know. Besides, my father left the Arcade to me after his death."

Serena grasped his upper arm, "I'm really sorry to hear about your father, he was a great man."

Andrew smiled, "Yes he was, and he certainly did like _you_.", Serena laughed, "Now, what do you say we catch up in my office?", he extended an arm towards her. She smiled as she took it. He looked back to the waitress, "Emily, feel free to lock up anytime, it's been a slow day.", the redhead in question nodded her understanding.

Serena and Andrew sat next to each other on the comfortable couch he kept in his office. He maintained that the couch was for meetings, but everyone who was close to Andrew knew he was simply using it to nap on. For a long while, the two spoke of nothing but what had been going on in Andrew's life since Serena had last seen him. Apparently, he hadn't had the best times.

"And then she sent me word from Turkey saying that she had fallen in love with a fellow archaeologist. It hurt, but I eventually got over it. That's life I guess.", he spoke of the time Rita had left him for another.

Serena, sad for one of her best friends, laid a comforting hand upon the blond boy's shoulder, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you."

Andrew smiled, "Don't worry about it, you were...otherwise engaged.", the two shared a laugh. Suddenly, Andrew's face sobered, "Serena, tell me I didn't go crazy?"

Serena knit her brows together in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Four years ago, you and Darien fell in love. Two years ago you mysteriously fell into a coma and Darien acts as if you two never happened. I haven't said anything to anyone since, but Serena please, tell me I didn't just imagine all that.", he pleaded with her.

Serena didn't know what to say. She had never thought that, besides her Sailor Scouts, others could possibly remember her relationship with Darien. Suddenly, Serena realised she had nothing else to say than the truth. Over the next hour, she told the awe inspiring tell of the Sailor Scouts and the Moon Kingdom. When she had finished, Andrew's eyes were widened with shock. Serena hoped he wouldn't freak out on her, she didn't think she could handle it.

"So...all that time? You were Sailor Moon?", he stuttered as she nodded in the affirmative, "Holy shit Serena, you're royalty!"

Serena laughed at this. She had never truly considered herself royalty, she was simply a reincarnation. One with incredible power of course, but a reincarnation none the less, "Yes, lucky me. The ruler of a kingdom that hasn't existed in over a thousand years. I should start wearing a crown, don't ya think?"

Despite her attempts at humour, Andrew seemed quite saddened, "Serena I'm so sorry. You must have had such a terrible week since waking up.". He pulled the tiny blonde into a hug.

"Yeah well, I just never thought I'd see the day where Darien would be holding another.", she sniffed into his shirt.

He started rubbing her back, "I've met her Serena, she's nothing compared to you.", he assured her.

Serena chuckled softly, "You don't have to say that Andrew, I'm sure she's great. Darien wouldn't open up to someone who wasn't."

Andrew pulled back, keeping his hands on her shoulders, and looked at her seriously, "I'm serious Serena, you're kind and gentle. A free spirit who always manages to be there for her friends, and Tokyo I suppose,", he grinned, "You're so incredibly beautiful, inside and out."

And that was the first time Serena and Andrew kissed.

XXX

Dun Dun Dun!!! Now, before you hit me over the head with a newspaper like a naughty puppy and yell things like "No! Bad girl! Serena belongs with _Darien!_" Let me say that I am in complete agreement. This is a Serena/Darien fic. I just decided that Serena, feeling as lonely and hurt as she has been, would make a couple of bad decisions. Besides, I think Darien needs a little competition for once *grins devilishly*.


	2. Charade

Hey! So here is the second chapter. I'm quite proud of myself for posting it so soon. I'd also like to thank everyone who read and/or reviewed, it means so much to me that you guys are enjoying!

XXX

Tristan's heavy boots clacked loudly against the black marble floor as he rapidly made his way towards the throne room. He could not believe his luck! The event his people had been patiently awaiting was finally upon them. Smugly, he thought it fitting that he had been the one to make the discovery. Yes, he had always been Queen Aurelia's favourite, and now he would have one more reason to justify her attentions.

He burst through the eight foot tall oak doors and across the wide expanse of the dark and solemn room. As per usual, he tried to avert his gaze from the skulls and bones which made up the walls of the macabre throne room. Queen Aurelia, who had been stretching languidly on her throne, raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow to the intrusion, "What is the meaning of this, Tristan?", she drawled, idly twirling a strand of crimson hair around her elongated fingers.

Tristan, who was slightly panting from his recent exertion, straightened his back and lifted his chin with the pride he was infamous for, "I have found it."

Aurelia, whose chin was now resting upon her knuckles, urged him to go on with a wave of her arm, "The Silver Crystal, your Majesty. I have picked up traces of its power on the planet Earth located within a galaxy called the Milky Way.", he explained excitedly.

Aurelia's cinnabar coloured eyes widened and a wicked smile twisted her full lips, "How long?"

Tristan returned his beautiful Queen's expression, "If we set course immediately, we could reach the planet within a fortnight."

"Excellent.", Aurelia cackled, "Finally, we shall retrieve what is so rightfully ours!".

XXX

"You did _what_?", Serena had to hold the cell phone away from herself in order to save her ears from Mina's shriek.

Serena immediately regretted telling the exuberant blonde of the kiss she had shared with Andrew the previous night, "I didn't mean for it to happen! You know Andrew's always been like a brother to me. But, there he was, saying all those wonderful things about me, and I just couldn't help myself."

"I guess I can understand that.", Mina conceded in a thoughtful tone, " But, Serena, what about _Darien."_

Serena stopped dead in her tracks, much to the annoyance of the passersby who lined the sidewalks, and clutched the phone tighter to her ear, "What _about_ Darien?"

Mina sounded hesitant, "You aren't going to try and get him back?"

Serena let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through her chin length locks, "If you're asking me if I've given up on him then no, no I haven't. I'm still going to try, but he's _engaged_ Mina! I feel like I'm setting myself up for disaster."

"Alright then, but what about Andrew? You're just going to string him along in case things don't work out with Darien? That's not very nice Serena.", Mina chastised.

"Of course not! What happened with Andrew won't happen again. In fact, I'm on my way to the arcade right now to set things straight.", Serena assured and then flipped her cell phone shut. After spending the entire night tossing and turning, figuring out the right thing to do, she had resolved that the kiss was undoubtedly a mistake. It saddened her somewhat, seeing as how she had indeed felt something from the kiss. Nevertheless, Darien would always take up too much space in Serena's heart to let her get romantically involved with anyone else.

Crossing the arcade's threshold, Serena's heart sank as she laid her eyes upon the all too familiar sight of Darien sitting by the counter and sipping his coffee while talking to Andrew. The blond man's eyes brightened with her arrival and he beckoned her over to them. Inhaling a steadying breath and plastering a fake smile on her face, Serena complied.

"Hey guys.", she greeted in what she hoped sounded like a cheerful manner.

"Hey Serena. Why don't you sit down?", Andrew suggested signalling the free stool next to Darien, "How about a double chocolate milkshake? I'll even make it myself.", he offered with a grin. Serena nodded her acquiescence, and Andrew cheerfully set about his task.

Serena sat down and started twisting her hands in a nervous manner. Before she could think of anything suitable to say to Darien, he saved her from the trouble, "So, you and Andrew eh? Can't say I find it very surprising, seeing as you were always fawning all over him.", Darien grinned teasingly.

Serena's face flushed as she cursed Andrew's big mouth, "What do you mean?". _Serena you idiot, you know exactly what he means!_

Darien's eyebrow quirked, "Well I'm talking about last night's hot and heavy make out session of course! It's all he's been talking about all day."

_Damn. Damn .Damn. Damn!_ Andrew reappeared from the kitchen and set down the frothy beverage before her, "Drew, may I have a word with you in private please?", judging by her rigid tone of voice, Andrew gathered that this was more an order than a request and led her to his office, leaving an amused Darien behind.

Serena slammed the door shut and sent a murderous glare in Andrew's direction, "What were you _thinking_ telling Darien about what happened last night! You know how much I want him back! Now he thinks _we're together_. This is awful.", she curtailed her shouting into a rapid hiss, as to not be overheard by anyone outside.

Andrew simply stared at her, a smile slowly spreading across his face. Serena fought the urge to smack it right off, "Just _what_ are you smiling for?", she demanded.

"You don't get it, do you Serena? I'm doing you a favour.", Andrew stated. Taking in the lithe blonde's bewildered stare, he went on, "We're going to make Darien jealous."

Serena rolled her azure eyes at the smug man, "He won't get jealous. He doesn't _remember_ that there is anything to be jealous of!"

Andrew shook his head, "I think you're wrong. I think we'll be able to tap into some part of his brain that still remembers. Think about it; he'll start feeling all these feelings of envy which he won't understand. You know as well as I do that Darien thoroughly analyses everything. Then _presto_! He taps into his memories, and you two walk off into the sunset as if none of the past two years had ever happened."

Serena stood completely still, her eyes slightly widened. Andrew anxiously surveyed her features for signs of a reaction. Suddenly, she spun on her heel and was out the door. Andrew fallowed after her quickly, calling out her name. He mentally scolded himself; she obviously wasn't interest in his little plan.

But then, much to Andrew's surprise, she pressed herself against him and pulled his face towards hers. Right in full view of Darien. _You'd better be right Andrew._

She pulled away and bit her lip, feeling strangely satisfied from the look of complete shock every person present sported.

"Pick me up at eight?"

XXX

Serena lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. She wondered when exactly she had become the type of person who would use another in such a selfish way. She wondered why fate was playing such a cruel prank on her. Serena simply didn't understand. She had dedicated her life to protecting a planet, putting her life at risk so many times that she had lost count, and _this_ was what she got in return?

A week and a half had gone by and so far Serena's little charade had earned her quite a few reproving looks and chastisements from the other Scouts as well as Luna and Artemis. To each and every one of her friends, her response had been the same; _Let's just see what happens._

But in truth, Serena _didn't _want to just let things be. This scheme just kept adding to the heartache. There was one thing Serena hadn't counted on when she had set things into motion with Andrew; the fact that he might develop feelings for _her._ She thought it a tad egotistical to think such things, but it couldn't be helped. Andrew had been so wonderful to her that it sometimes felt as if they were a real couple. She feared that it could only end in tears.

Her melancholic musings were disturbed by the vibrations emitting from her cell phone, signalling an incoming call. "Hello?", she bit out.

"Woah there, something wrong?", Andrew's voice sounded through the receiver.

Serena ran a hand through her hair, a gesture that a quickly become a habit for her. Serena attributed this to the fact that her hair had always been far too long to do so before. "I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Ah, I see. Well then, I apologize in advance for what I'm going to ask you.", he chuckled nervously.

Serena groaned, "What is it?"

"Darien has invited us out to dinner tonight. Pick you up at seven?", he spoke so quickly that Serena had a bit of difficulty understanding him. However, she got the gist of it.

Swallowing back the bile that had risen up into her throat, she answered, "Sure".

Flipping the phone shut, Serena dragged herself lazily out of bed and towards her closet. She began pulling out several dresses and tossing them aside just as quickly. She laughed self deprecatingly at the fact that she was trying to impress a man who had been hers for over a thousand years.

Serena pulled on the strapless white dress she had decided on and her eyes fell on a spot that seemed to glimmer on her desk. Approaching the furniture, she realised just what had been catching the sun. There, in the corner of the desk, amongst various other trinkets, lay the ring Darien had presented her with before his departure to the American university. Tears sprang to her eyes at the thoughts of what could have been. Hastily wiping them away with her thumb, she picked up the ring and slid it on her right hand. Maybe the symbolic piece of jewellery would give Darien's mind the extra push it needed? Serena shook her head and sighed, _I'm so desperate._

XXX

Amy hurried down the halls of Tokyo University and towards the astrophysics department. One of her best friends, Ethan, had called her an hour before hand, catching right as she was finishing up her wok at the hospital for the day. He had detected an anomaly right outside their solar system and, knowing how interested Amy was in anything having to do with space, had immediately given her a call.

She found him in one of the labs, typing furiously at one of the dozen or so computers, "Ethan?"

He turned around and smiled, waving her over, "You aren't going to believe this Ames!", he said excitedly.

She raised an eyebrow, "You'd be surprised at what I'd believe, but please, go on."

Ethan brought up a map of the solar system onto the screen and pointed at a small blinking dot. It was between Pluto and Neptune. Amy shook her head, "I thought you said the anomaly was _outside_ our solar system."

Ethan nodded enthusiastically, "It was! ", he turned to her, "Amy, its _moving."_

Amy's ocean blue eyes widened in shock. As much as Ethan was overjoyed, thinking that this discovery would make his career, Amy on the other hand knew that this meant trouble.

She spun around and headed towards the exit, ignoring Ethan's confused shouts of "Amy?!". Hiding herself in the most secluded spot she knew of, a stall in the 5th floor engineering department's women's bathroom, she whipped out her Mercury computer. Effortlessly, she hacked into various telescopes and satellites. Pretty soon, Amy was looking at the same image she had been viewing on Ethan's computer, but she had managed to magnify it about a hundred fold. She gasped as she studied the mass' strange shape; it was almost shaped like a _castle..._

Amy brought up the scientific calculator on her minicomputer. Typing rapidly, she imputed the size and speed of the object in an effort to calculate when the object would eventually arrive within their atmosphere.

Amy frowned at the outcome and redid the calculations, "This can't be right...", she whispered. Her frown deepened when the same answer came up. Once, twice, again. There was no arguing with the Mercury computer. The castle-like mass would be reaching their atmosphere in _three days_.

She had to tell Luna.

XXX

For what seemed like the millionth time in the past half hour, Serena asked herself just what the heck she was doing in a fancy Italian restaurant, sitting across Darien and Madeleine. It seemed like the most perverse torture. Every touch, every kiss, every look between the pair sent her brain into overdrive. Jealously, Serena couldn't help but notice that they seemed a lot more intimate than Darien had ever been with her. Quickly, she pushed those niggling thoughts to the back of her mind, _You were only fourteen!_ But still, all logic aside, it hurt. Serena had barely said a word the entire night, simply answering every one of Madeleine's friendly questions with a nod of smile. _Ugh, she must think I'm an idiot!,_ she thought as she continued to nervously twirl the diamond ring around her finger.

Sensing her discomfort, Andrew picked up one of her hands, effectively stopping her fidgeting. Madeleine smiled warmly at the sight, "You two are so cute together!", she gushed and turned to Darien, "Don't you think so darling?". He shrugged noncommittally. Serena noticed that, strangely enough, Darien had been almost as silent as she had.

Madeleine raised one of her dark eyebrows, "Propose already, Andrew?", she questioned teasingly. Darien's eyes snapped up from his soup as Andrew started choking on his.

Feeling flushed, Serena covered, "Of course not, I've had this ring for years.", she laughed nervously. It was then that a loud noise made itself heard over the din of the restaurant. Serena's eyes widened in shock as her mind registered what the sound was. One she had not heard in years.

Bolting up from her seat, she excused herself politely then abruptly left the table, effectively earning confused stares from her dinner companions. Silently cursing the high heels she had chosen to wear, she scrambled towards the nearest exit. Unfortunately, this left her out in a dirty alley full of the restaurant's garbage. Fighting her gag reflex and straining to hold her breath, Serena surveyed her surrounding to make sure that she was alone and away from any pesky eavesdroppers. Just like old times, she summoned the tiny pink communicator from her subspace pocket. With the press of a button, Luna's face appeared in the miniscule screen.

"Emergency Scout meeting at Reye's temple, fifteen minutes."

Serena was a bit taken aback at the severity of Luna's tone, but she refrained from asking any questions; there would be time for that at Reye's. Serena rapidly nodded her understanding and shut off the communicator.

She slipped back into the restaurant, gasping for air as soon as she was safely inside and away from the overpowering stench of trash. Serena rushed back over to her table, once again cursing her damnable shoes.

Darien scrunched up his nose in disgust, "Does anyone smell that?"

Serena laughed nervously as she slipped on her coat, "Smell? What smell? _Haha..._"

Andrew sat up and helped Serena gather her things, "Are we leaving?", he chuckled.

Serena nodded apologetically, "I am. You feel free to stay.", she pushed Andrew back into his seat and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then, turning to Madeleine and Darien, "It's been lovely, see you both soon I hope?", and she was gone.

She could feel their bewildered stares burning a hole in the back of her head, but it didn't matter. Serena had Scout business to attend to.

The sky darkened with storm clouds as Serena dashed through the dimly lit streets, narrowly avoiding various puddles. She held her coat over her head and scolded herself for leaving her umbrella at the restaurant.

Unfortunately, the coat greatly limited her vision. Serena groaned softly as her head made contact with someone's shoulder.

"Ugh, guess you're still the klutz queen, eh Serena?", Serena looked up and discovered that she had bumped into Lita.

Lita's eyes sparkled with laughter, "Come on, let's walk together.", she pulled Serena closer so that she'd be covered by the umbrella.

"Are you sure we shouldn't be going faster? Luna made it sound as if this were a very urgent meeting.", Serena said.

Lita chuckled, "Now you're just starting to sound like Amy!"

Serena blushed, "Would that be such a bad thing?"

"No, but I'd like it better if you stayed _you_.", Serena smiled at the brunette's kind words. Lita looked up towards the sky, "Have I mentioned how happy I am to have you back?".

"Once or twice, yeah.", Serena smiled.

Lita suddenly stopped walking and turned to Serena, she placed the hand that wasn't holding onto the umbrella upon Serena's shoulder, "I'm serious. We were completely lost without you. And now, well, you probably suspect as I do that there is going to be a new threat upon us.", Serena was taken aback by the tears that suddenly appeared in the usually stoic girl's brown eyes, "Just promise me that we won't lose you again."

Serena's heart broke at Lita's words and she threw herself in the taller girl's arms, "As long as you promise me that I won't lose you guys.", she whispered.

XXX

"A space travelling castle.", Mina deadpanned, "I think you've been working too hard Ames.". The bluenette blushed and nodded.

Luna rose to the young woman's defence, "Amy's findings are 100% valid. I checked it all out myself."

Mina shrugged, "It just sounds a little ridiculous to me, that's all. Am I right?", she enquired, turning towards the other Scouts who were sitting around her on the temple's front porch, the awning providing them with sufficient cover from the rain.

"Ridiculous or not, you girls are going to have to be on guard. There's no telling who or what is heading towards us. It's your duty as Sailor Scouts to protect the Earth.", Artemis spoke, reminding them of their duty. _As if any one of us could possibly forget_, Serena thought to herself.

Serena had been listening to the entire exchange with half an ear, focusing on the _pitter patter_ of the falling rain against the ground. While walking to the temple, a disturbing thought had entered her brain. She had been informed, upon waking from her coma, that the Silver Crystal had been absorbed within her.

_Could she still transform into Sailor Moon?_

Serena's transformation had always involved her commanding the crystal, through a key phrase, to do so. Now that it was _inside_ of her, could she still command it?

"Serena? You in there?", Reye tapped her head exasperatedly, earning a glare from the small blonde.

"What is it?", Serena demanded. Reye turned her violet gaze skywards, "Have you been listening at all?"

Serena shrugged, "Yeah, yeah. Approaching castle traveling through space. Be on the lookout. Got it."

Reye blinked and the other girls laughed. Her face turning as red as her fiery attacks, she spoke, "That's right..."

Amy frowned, "Are you alright Serena?"

Lita nodded, "You've been awfully quiet."

Serena forced a smile, "I've just been thinking, that's all."

Mina raised an eyebrow, "What about?"

Serena sighed, "Am I still even able to transform?"

Luna cocked her head to the side, "I don't see why not. The power of the crystal is still there after all. I don't see how the crystal being inside of you could hinder your transformation."

"Why don't you give it a try right now?", Reye suggested.

Nodding slowly, Serena stood up. She closed her eyes and spoke the same words that had always triggered her transformation into the famed super heroine.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

Serena waited for the usual rush of power to commence, but it never did. She felt nauseated as her fears were confirmed. Opening her eyes, she was met with the shock of her Scouts and Guardians.

Luna gasped, "But...This can't be! The power is still present!"

Serena fell to the ground and burst into tears, "I'm useless to you all!", she cried while pounding a fist to the ground.

She knew she was being overdramatic, really she did. Serena just couldn't handle it all. Ever since she had woken up, it had been one unfortunate even after another.

_Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't woken up._

Opening her eyes, she was met with a pair of shoes. Her gaze rose up the leg and finally to lock with a pair of tear filled violet eyes.

"Stop it!", Reye commanded, "You are _not_ useless, don't even think that Serena!". She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Sure, you're a crybaby and a klutz, but you're still the most courageous person I know."

Serena was taken aback by the usually distant girl's declarations, "You really think so?". Reye nodded.

"She's right Serena. Don't worry, we'll figure this out.", Luna soothed while rubbing up against Serena's legs.

_I hope so._

XXX

The next morning, the sky was just as dark and gloomy as it had been before. Serena sat up and stared listlessly out her window, tracing the patters the rain drops made against the glass panes. It was then that something caught her eye. A figure, distorted from the rain, was heading towards her front door. Sure enough, the bell rang. Serena lay back and waited for her mom to get the door. The bell rang again and Serena frowned, "Mom?"

When she received no answer, she realised that her family had gone to some school function for Shingo and would be gone for most of the day. The doorbell sounded again, and Serena got out of bed and bolted for the door, hoping to catch the visitor before he or she left. Surprisingly, when she opened the door, Darien stood on the other side. He smirked as he stepped inside, "It's noon, don't tell me I woke you up?"

Serena blushed and turned her head away, "Of course not!"

He laughed, "Well, I just came by to bring you the umbrella you forgot last night. Andrew said he'd take care of it, but I had some free time so I just thought..", he trailed off.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, but you really didn't have to,,,"

"Its fine, I wanted to.", they both stood in Serena's doorway, unsure of what to say. Suddenly Serena became very aware of the fact that she was wearing nothing but a pair of pink boyshort underwear and a t-shirt, her usual sleeping attire. This only served to intensify her blush a thousand fold.

Realising the source of Serena's embarrassment, Darien became quite flustered. He hadn't noticed her attire until that point. Serena laughed nervously, "Uhh, could you give me a second? I think this conversation would be a lot easier if I were wearing...well..._pants._"

Serena dashed upstairs and threw on the first pair of jeans she came across. Coming back downstairs, she realised that Darien had moved to her living room. He picked up a photo of her as a six-year-old, "You were a cute kid.", he remarked.

Serena looked at the photo he had picked up. It was of her first day of kindergarten, she could tell by the deep blue school uniform. She scoffed, "I remember this, I got picked on the entire day because of my hair. Kids are so mean!"

Darien grinned, "Well, I can see why! Each Meatball is practically as big as your entire head."

Serena laughed and punched him playfully on the arm, "Shut up."

He then reached over and ran a hand through Serena's hair, "Have I told you I liked your new haircut? It suits you. Sort of makes you look older too."

Serena, although practically rendered speechless by Darien's proximity, managed to choke out, "But, I _am_ older."

He looked into her eyes, "That you are...", he said, barely audibly. Shivers went down her spine as she realised what was about to happen. In any romance movie worthy of a five-star rating, Darien would, any second now, scoop her into his arms and kiss the living daylights out of her.

"Hey, is that Halo 3?", and just like that, the magic was gone, leaving Serena to curse reality.

She composed herself quickly, "Yeah, you play?"

He scoffed, "Do I play? _Please_! I _am_ Master Chief"

And just like that, Serena forgot that he was Darien was _Darien_ and a three hour Halo run was started.

XXX

"And _that_ is why I am the Halo 3 master!", Serena jumped up and exclaimed after a particularly fun match in which Serena had dominated.

Darien rolled his eyes, but grinned at her antics nonetheless, "Sure, Serena, whatever you say."

She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him, sitting back down onto the couch. Darien took the controller away from her, "Maybe you should give this up for a while, we could order some pizza?"

Serena tried to snatch her controller back, "No! One more game! I'm on a roll!", she protested as she climbed over Darien who was holding the piece of machinery at arm's length.

Suddenly, Serena realised how close the two of the, were. Everything went still. Serena stared at him, slightly wide eyed and he stared back at her with an intensity she was all too familiar with. Before the inevitable could happen, Darien disentangled himself from her and sat up, "I think I should go.", and with that he was gone.

Serena sat on her couch, completely stunned. It wasn't supposed to go like this! He was supposed to kiss her and then suddenly remember everything! So had been the scenario Serena had naively envisioned.

_What now?_

XXX

And so ends the second chapter!! Please leave me a nice little review =P


End file.
